


Public Display

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short, flashslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little public display of affection on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display

Yes, Blair thought, this was what being happy truly meant, feeding ducks down by the congressional buildings, Jim by his side, whispering ridiculously sappy things in his ear. Happy was the feel of Jim’s mouth against Blair’s ear, hot breath fluttering against him, making Blair think back to the night before when Jim’s mouth had been there, and everywhere.

Blair let the last of the roll fall from his fingers to be snapped up and squabbled over by a pair of eager ducks. He turned to Jim, and was greeted with a soft kiss, pressed lingering against his lips.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you today, Jim,” he said, pressed into Jim’s shoulder. “You’re all wanty. ’S nice.”

“But a bit public, perhaps?”

“Just a bit.” Blair nodded, and smiled against Jim’s shoulder, not wanting the moment to end.

“Well, if I can’t PDA with my Guide on vacation, where can I do it?”

Blair looked up and smiled, leaning up to press his lips to Jim’s. “Carry on then, man,” he said. “Carry on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a flashslash prompt (Challenge 1 Set 1). The words were: happy duck congress whisper.


End file.
